


Mr. and Mrs.

by RetractedEmotions



Category: Zootopia, Zootopia (2016), Zootropolis - Fandom
Genre: Disney, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Shooting, Zootopia (City), Zootopia Police Department
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetractedEmotions/pseuds/RetractedEmotions
Summary: Weeks after the Night Howler scandal, Judy Hopps continues to pursue and write her story to make Zootopia a better place for everyone but something is hiding in her mind that she does not know what it is yet. A sly Nick Wilde is on another pursue, the love of his life. (WARNING- This novel contains some strong language, some gory violence, some sexual content and a load of cuteness!)





	1. A New Hoppy Day, A New Opportunity

The sun was rising over the great, bustling city of Zootopia, where it claims to be the place where "Anyone can be anything". Well, if you were in the eyes of Judy Hopps, that was true. Very true indeed. She made a promise to herself that she would "Make the world a better place!" she would try that and would never give up until she thinks it seems right. She has made the world, well, Zootopia a better place than it once was.

Following the recent Night Howler scandal that turned the city into turmoil, and the arrest of former Mayor Dawn Bellwether, prey and predators were once again reunited in harmony like it was left before. They can go outside, even on public transport and they do not need to threat over a different type of species judging their behaviour and 'biology'. No, no, no. The meekest prey can go up to the fiercest looking predator and order a coffee or something like that.

There was something special about this certain location, it's diversity. Even though some people may not get along the slightest, they might discriminate a predator for it's scars on it's face, most of the time, they just forget about it and coddle up once more.

6:00AM came, and Judy's regular body clock made her spring out of bed gleefully, thanking that the night was over. She ran out of her tidy bedroom, trailing a few important ZPD documents behind her and finally landing on the floor. She then grabbed a towel and went towards the bathroom to wash for the day. She turned on the shower and waited for the hot water to come out. She had a crappy boiler and she knew it. But it didn't bother her too much but it took the water FOREVER to boil.

She just took this precious time to wonder what to do today after work and what cases she will get to crack. But something else is overshadowing those thoughts this morning "I'm so excited today! It's Nick's first day on the force today!" She was excited today because Nick Wilde, a used-to-be scamming red fox that mooched $15 off her for his own business needs, to a detective, has managed to join the Zootopia Police Department. He has changed a lot since the Night Howler case. He managed to crack the case with Judy, and assist with the catching out of Bellwether with Judy's carrot pen, he earns trust from Chief Bogo, which you would dream to get as he is very hard to please, even from a fox.

A few minutes later, the water was just at the right temperature. Finally. Judy then took her towel and herself into the bathroom. She then hung her towel on the hook nailed into the wall, stripped out of her pink nightgown and stepped into the steaming hot shower. The water began to flatten down her fur against her skin in a soothing way. Judy then reached for the bar of blueberry flavored soap to clean as she washed herself from ear to toe.

She continued to lather the soap among her silky grey fur for a few minutes, flattening down any stray bits of fur that she could see sticking out. 5 minutes later, she finished up, turned off the water and then dried herself down. Judy then picked up her uniform, neatly hanging from her wardrobe presenting itself in all it's glory and slapped it on.

Judy then rushed out of her apartment and headed down the two flights of stairs. As she opens the creaky door, then sun crept into the dark hallway of the apartment, presenting the already-bustling street heading the her favourite stop on the way to work, Frankie's.

As Judy pranced cheerful along the pavement, she admired the full beauty of Zootopia. The golden sand that blanketed Sahara Square to the moist trees of the rainforest district. Her badge gleaming in the light of the sun, expressing accomplishment and her dignity. A few minutes went by, Judy knew she was getting closer to Frankie's. The sweet sugary smell of his famous doughnuts, cakes and pastries conquered the air. Smelling it made Judy feel like she has rotten teeth and made her want to brush her teeth afterwards.

The bakery was a small, dainty and cute (ahem, sorry Judy) pop-up shop that stood up proudly near the park that Judy would take quick jogs in her spare time. The owner was Frank Howl, a wolf from Tundra Town who started his business there. It became popular with his friends and family at first, then the rest was history. He moved it into the big city where he makes loads of 'dough' each day. Frank was propped up on the counter with his neck in his chin with his usual crazy look in his eyes. Then he saw Judy, a regular come towards his shop with her lavender eyes being lit up by the sunrise.

Frank then saw her, his eyes lit up and waved at her. Judy acknowledged his greeting by waving back at him with that beautiful giggle she utters every so often.

"Frank my main man! Hows things going with your life?" said Judy.

"Hey Judes!" Squealed Frank. "The usual, doing the thing I love, making everyone's jaws drop and their eyes twinkle with my sweet lovingly made goodies." His face then faced the floor looking disappointed. "But something's missing..."

"Oh what's that?" said Judy looking concerned.

Frank then looked up with that goofy smile of his. "I haven't made YOUR jaws drop or eyes twinkle yet!" he said enthusiastically.

"Oh, Frank. You've made me worried for a second there! I thought something else was on your mind." said Judy, giving him a friendly punch to the arm.

Frank laughed. He then cupped his paws together and asked;"What can I get for you today?"

"Ooh, I dunno. It all looks so good!" said Judy as she eyed the display cabinets filled with delicious treats. She couldn't make her mind up. 'Sugar Yum Yum's, Cornish pasties, or a blueberry muffin?' She thought carefully. She felt like she could just let the waterfall building up in her cheeks flow right out of her mouth.

"Could I have... a few rainbow sprinkled doughnuts, um, a dozen carrot flapjacks and 5 blueberry muffins please?"

"Certainly! Anything for my favorite bunny!" said Frank grabbing his gloves and snapped them on his paws. He carefully took them out of the heating display window, being careful not to taint their beautiful look. He placed them into a brown paper bag before handing it to her.

"Righty then Judy. That's $2.95 for all of that!" chimed in Frank.

"Certainly! Let me get my purse..." said Judy. She reached in to her bag to search for the money. Unlike any other woman's bag, which is a universe of it's own, Judy's was a lot like her room, tidy and organised with little pockets to sort stuff out. She found the money she owed Frank.

"There way go Frankie boy!" chirped Judy. She handed him $4. "Keep the rest, you deserve it!" she looked at him with her huge purple eyes.

"Aw Judes you don't have to do that!" said Frank, surprised. "No, I insist! You work hard enough for this." insisted Judy giving him a look of approval.

"Okay then... hope to see you again!" called out Frank as Judy left the bakery. "Same time tomorrow?" "Sounds great! See ya!" shouted Judy, skipping along the pavement once again to the ZPD building.


	2. A Normal Beat Around The ZPD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the positive support in my first chapter! I never knew that I would get so much support in my first fan fiction. You have encouraged me to keep on developing this story! Keep it coming guys and gals! Stay fluffy! - RetractedEmotions

Judy arrived at the Zootopia Police Department main base. It was full of officers a lot bigger, a lot more fierce looking than her such as Officer McHorn. Judy and him didn't talk too much to each other, but they will still great friends. Criminals may see Judy as a small cute can-do-nothing bunny, but on the inside, the beast inside her always growled, like when Nick growled savagely to her at the Natural History Museum to catch out Bellwether.

As she walked through the huge doors that lead to the reception, she saw a familiar face at the front desk. Benjamin Clawhauser. A cheetah that is portrayed as a large, squealing, Gazelle loving cuddly looking stereotypical cop. He was on his computer writing a review about Gazelle's latest concert on 'Pawbook'.

"The latest Gazelle concert has gotta be one of my favorites." he wrote "I may always express that, but because it's true! The way that the stage direction was set up made me think what else she has in store for us next! It keeps on getting better and better and I hope she shows us her-"

"Clawhauser!" called Judy from the desk. Clawhauser jumped out of his seat, looking around the reception searching for the person whom called him.

"Ahem, down here." said Judy slightly chuckling.

Clawhauser then looked down against the desk, seeing the familiar bunny at the end of the desk.

"Oh-ho hey there Officer Hopps! What's goin' on?" he squealed "Sorry, I didn't see you there!"

"Oh nothing" she replied. "Here, I have a question for you. Whats round, big and is decorated with spots?" she asked.

"Um, my belly button" answered Clawhauser, not giving it a second thought.

Judy then started to bellow out a loud laugh, loud enough to echo around the whole reception area. Officers looked in the direction of the laughter and then turned towards Judy who was leaning her head against the desk.

One of the officers turned towards the other "Hey, that's Hopps over there. She is the one who helped us with that Night Howler thingamabob."

"Yeah..." said the other. "damn she looks great as always." He looked half lidded at Judy smiling. He then started to sniff in deeply from a smell that he long adored. "Mmm, I smell blueberries..."

When Judy pulled herself together from her savage laugh attack, she looked back up to Clawhauser who was wiping tears away from his eyes with his paws after laughing so hard too.

"Heh heh... no, silly! Your favorite doughnuts!" delivered Judy. She presented the luxurious, sweet, colorful doughnuts in a nice box to Clawhauser. He then started to drool and squeal. It was not long after he grabbed the box out of Judy's paws, tore it open and started munching away.

"Oh Judy," muffled Clawhauser, stuffing his face with the doughnuts. "You shouldn't have! You are the best!" he continued to chomp.

"Aw, it's nothing, really!" chipped Judy "So, how has your day been?"

"Ah, it was good, but it just got better thanks to your kindness!" Clawhauser grinning with crumbs on his flabby cheeks.

"Well I am glad to make everyone have a greater day! It's just not the same with people not feeling fine, you know what I'm saying?" asked Judy

"Yeah," continued Clawhauser "It's just not very... natural. But in the end, everyone is going to be fine, thanks to you, Officer Hopps!"

"Thanks Clawhauser." said Judy beaming. She is just glad that she has another person have great day. Why, she was having a great day too!

"Well," Judy pushed on, "I'd better get to my office. You never know how many chases, investigations or interviews I may be missing!"

"Oh go on then!" Clawhauser said quickly. "Your office phone might be ringing right now!"

"Oh! You might be right!" Judy said enthusiastically. "Gotta go! See ya later Clawhauser" she said running down the hallway disappearing into the far distant corridor.

"That bunny, is just too great!" Clawhauser said to himself. "Now where was I?" Putting the remaining doughnuts aside him, he finished typing his review

"-amazing talents once more!"

'Done!' he thought, clicking send.

Judy walked past the array of doors until she saw one with a gleaming bronze plate reading 'Off. Judy H.'. She smiled at it every time she glanced upon it. She turned the door knob to unlock the entrance to her office.

It was tidy to say the least, you would expect from her. It was a small desk, lined up with papers and a computer, covered with sticky notes which contained memos of important business. Judy walked up to her over sized wheelie chair and spun around in it to face her desk. As she set down the bag full of Frank's goods in the desk drawer, she looked upon her office phone, which it's light was blinking.

"Ooh, I wonder who this is!" said Judy as she pressed the play button to play her voicemail.

"You have a new message from Nick Wilde. Message one."

Beep!

"Hey there carrots!" said Nick's voice from the other side. "You free tonight? I thought maybe we could go out to see Finnick or whatevs. Get back to me on my cell. I'm soo bored, I mean, Officer Higgins is so boring. All he do is talk about politics and such. Anyways get back to me. See ya!"

"End of messages" the phone spoke.

"Oh Nick..." sighed Judy feeling guilty, her ears falling back. "You should know that I'm not here at;" she looked at the time stamp showing when the voicemail was sent.

"Eleven-thirty at night." she leaned back in her chair.

"Knock-knock, cutie-pie!" a familiar voice said calmly. Judy's ears perked up and nearly fell off her chair in surprise. She turned her head to see who it was.

"Oh hey there, Officer Wilde!" she said happily as she saw Nick. Her eyes then widened. She saw Nick with his arms crossed across his chest looking sly as ever. She couldn't keep off his slim torso and his muscular body. He looked like the predator that was ready to chase any criminal that is his prey. She thought he look amazing.

"So..." said Nick smugly looking as accomplished as ever. "What do you think carrots?"

"Nick, you look..." Judy paused for a second as she was about to say 'as sexy as hell'. She recomposed her thoughts looking for an alternative word. She then found it. It was on his police tie. "scruffy as normal. Here, let me fix it." she said annoyingly, as she fiddled around with Nick's tie straightening it up.

Nick, losing his smile, then looked annoyed. "Everyone's a critic" he said to himself quietly. Even though he said that, he didn't mind when SHE said it. He thought it was a certain bunny, trying to make sure he succeeds in his new job.

Judy's bunny ears heard what he said and swatted him playfully on his muzzle.

"Ow, that kind of hurt, you know" Nick said rubbing his nose trying to sooth the pain on his sniffer.

"Aw, come on Nick, I was just joking" Judy said laughing.

Nick then started to sniff again, smelling what he smelt before at the reception. He then realized that smell was coming from Judy.

"Mmm, carrots." he said soothingly, half lidded. "You smell good."

Judy started to blush as she tried to hide her face in her ears.

"Thank you Nick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks so much for the support on the first chapter. You have encouraged me to continue with the novel that I so wanted to share with you amazing guys! Stay tuned for Chapter 3 possibly next week on Friday! Stay fluffy! -RetractedEmotions


	3. A Fox's and Bunny's Duty

When Judy finished tidying Nick's scruffy uniform up, they walked to briefing where they were given their assignments. They were assigned to go on patrol around the city by Bogo. Since Nick was new to the force, Bogo put Judy with Nick to show him what it is about. Nick was very happy with that decision he almost sprang out of his chair with joy in front of Bogo and the rest of the officers in the briefing room. Luckily for him, he managed to contain his excitement and instead, blurted out one of his clever responses.

"Oh sir, you not sure that you should put me with Higgins over there? He looks worried." he said.

Officer Higgins arched an eyebrow at Nick, feeling insulted.

"No, Wilde." boomed Bogo from the front of the room. "Officer Hopps needs to show you what to do in this section of police activity."

"Very well sir." Nick said, with a cool tone.

"Any questions?" asked Bogo. Officer Snarlov began to raise his hand. "Well, don't bother because, I really don't care." Everyone began to chuckle slightly except for Judy and Nick. Well, really Judy. Nick began to snigger until he got punched on the elbow by Judy, signalling him to behave.

Boy, he liked Judy's touch when she made any physical contact with him. He thought it was the only type of punch on the arm he could take and convert it to soft pats on his elbow. He loved her small round head, tall erect ears, pink nose, her slim curvy torso and her purple eyes. Damn, those eyes are so mesmerizing, they hypnotized him whenever he looked at them deeply. Nick was secretly in love with Judy.

"Dismissed." Bogo said as he left the room, slamming the door shut as he walked out.

Everyone started to talk at once, discussing the assignments they were given. Nick and Judy followed them out of the briefing room and headed towards the garage where the cruisers, parking duty vehicles and SWAT vans were. Judy unlocked their cruiser and then opened the door. But there was a slight problem, she was not that tall enough to get in the cruiser without struggling. Judy hated the way that car doors were a bit too high for her reach so she can get in with ease.

Judy tried to get in to the drivers seat of the cruiser, but once again, she struggled. Nick saw her struggle and went over to help her get in. "Here, let me help." he said. He took her by her torso and picked her up to place her into the drivers seat. He was struggling to let go of her. He thought her build was so perfect, yet fragile.

"What's up. Nick?" questioned Judy, looking concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing" Nick said, quickly removing his paws of her. "Just wanted to make sure that I got you in the car alright."

"Aw, thanks Nick! You are really helpful to other people." said Judy smiling as she put her paw on his shoulder. Nick started to melt like warm butter inside as he soaked in every second of Judy's soft and delicate touch.

"Well, are you getting or not, partner?" Judy asked excitedly.

Nick's heart nearly exploded when she said 'partner'. He totally thought of a different meaning of partner when she said it.

"Oh, yeah. Can't wait to get started carrots!" Nick said giddily.

As Nick got in the car, strapped on his seat belt, the cruiser started up. Judy pulled on the gear stick and stamped her foot on the acceleration. The car speeded out of the garage, nearly as fast as they Flash went in his car the other day when Judy rejoined the force. They went on to the main road to their lookout position. They were there in a blur.

Judy pulled up in a dark alleyway and put the car into park. Judy took her binoculars out of the glove box and began to keep lookout.

"So... what do we do on patrol?" Nick asked, knowingly what to do. He just wanted to hear her talk.

"Oh, it's very simple Nick." Judy said "You just have to keep look out for any suspicious activity. Just like I did when I watched you sell those pawpsicles to those lemming fellow a week ago."

Nick's eyes widened, his smile still growing. He forgot about that week. Damn, was that a week to remember. That was the first time he laid his eyes on Judy. When she butted in to that argument at the ice cream parlour, that was the moment he first saw her.

"And when you sold those sticks to the construction site claiming that it was redwood, and you melting the giant pawpsicle on that rooftop in Tundra Town, and the-"

"Okay, I get the idea gobby!" said Nick sarcastically giving her a gentle noogie. She giggled as she pushed him away gently.

"You have all the time in the world to give me noogies," said Judy. "but now is not the time!" She place her binoculars back on and carried on her lookout for any criminals or any wrongdoing.

Nick sighed heavily with love as he leaned back in his chair when Judy said that. "You have all the time in the world to give me noogies" repeated in his head several times before snapping out of his daze and began to act serious and looked out for criminals too before Judy asks what's going on with him.

10 minutes went by, but nothing interesting came up, yet. Nick was looking around, boredom invading his body. Until, he saw something that caught his eye.

"Oh my god." exclaimed Nick.

"What!? What is it Nick?" Judy said loudly pulling the binoculars off her face.

"That's my homies van coming up." he said excitedly, half closing his eyes smiling cunningly.

"Oh, Nick! I thought we had something!" said Judy in an annoyed tone, glaring at him.

"Well, I'm sorry about that. I just get too excited sometimes." explained Nick.

The van pulled up to a parking lot and then stopped. As the door opened, a familiar fennec fox jumped out. He then pulled out a box of cigarettes and then lights one. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and ripped pair of jeans. It was Finnick. Nick hasn't seen him since that pawpsicle stunt a few weeks ago. Nick jumped out of the cruiser and walked towards Finnick.

"Nick! Come back! We are supposed to be on duty!" Judy shouted from the window of the car.

"Cool it, carrots. I'm just going to speak to Finnick. I have not seen him in yonks!" Nick replied. Judy let out an annoyed "Mm!"

Finnick flicked his cigarette out of his paw as he saw Nick approach him. Dumbstruck, he could not believe that Nick was in the force now.

"Nick..." Finnick uttered. "How things been with you?"

"Oh, not bad actually" Nick replied. "You?"

"Shit." Finnick said seriously. "I haven't seen you in ages. Now I see you are working for the pigs."

Nick lost his smile. "Oh, yeah. Look Finnick, I joined the force because I thought that I-"

"Thought you could make the world a better place?" Finnick interrupted. "Bullshit. You did that to get away from me."

"No Finn." said Nick worryingly. "No bullshit happening here, you hear? I just thought that I had more meaning in my life. But I still want to see you mate."

Finnick sighed heavily, thinking about it for a minute. "You promise?"

"I shouldn't have to make a promise." Nick replied. "I made a vow to still be mates and see you. But things are going to be different. I'm working with the force now, so no hustling anymore you see?"

"Fine. But just remember this" Finnick paused. "You fucking made that vow. So stick to it."

"I promise, Finn."

"Alright. I trust ya big lug." They both stared into each others eyes for a few minutes. Awkward.

"So, what's been happenin'?" asked Nick.

"Haven't done a hustle for a while now man." said Finnick. "Shit, I am kinda gettin' shakes from cold turkey alone."

"Sorry about that." Nick said with remorse looking down at his feet, clearly feeling guilt.

Finnick looked behind Nick's shoulder. He saw Judy sitting in the cruiser looking through the binoculars. "That your partner in there?"

Nick looked behind himself "Yeah. Her name is Judy. She is my partner for patrol duty."

"She good with you?" Finnick asked concerned.

"Oh she is fucking perfect." Nick answered. "She has such a kind personality, a great face and a super fluffy tail."

"It sounds like you want her to me." sputtered Finnick "Shit man, she is a bunny."

"I know, but it shouldn't really matter who I like. She is a great person to be around." said Nick.

"Nick!"

"Huh?"

"We've got hit and run! Come on! Get in! Get in!" Judy shouted urgently.

"Oh god! I- I will see ya later Finn!" shouted Nick as he rushed to the cruiser, slamming the door.

"Yeah, whatever man." Finnick said quietly as the cruiser sped away.

Lightning up his mood somehow, he smiled and said to himself; "Nicholas P. Wilde, it's great to see you again."


	4. Wilde and Hopps in Pursuit

The cruiser sped down the busy main road following to the main shopping district. They were hot on his tail and showed no signs of giving up. The perpetrator was a male jaguar who belongs to a gang called 'The Perks' was driving like a maniac to say the least. There were near misses, going on the pavement, even knocking over a mail box. The jaguar was trying everything to shake the two coppers off.

Judy wasn't a good driver either but at least she was cautious and went through less populated areas so no people would get hurt.

"All surrounding officers, Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde in pursuit! We have a 481, going westbound Sahara Square, need backup ASAP!" Judy screamed into her radio at the top of her lungs.

"Uh y- yeah. We need more cops here please." stuttered Nick not feeling confident. He never knew he would be in a huge mess like this on his first day. No. Not a savage, bloody mess, but a reckless, hesitant mess.

The jaguar looked at his dashboard mirror, he saw that the bunny and fox were still after him. He snarled and took a tight turn to the right, where he didn't know, was an alleyway for a size of an elephant, so it looked like an entrance to a bystreet.

The fierce predator looked behind him, watching the only way out of this situation get blocked off by Nick and Judy's cruiser. He then frantically pulled out something from under his seat, put it into his pocket and opened the door of the car.

Nick and Judy realized that he was trapped and got their tranquilizers, cocked them and stepped out of the cruiser. Both of them aimed down the sight of the dangerous weapon, and pointed towards the open door of the car ten feet away.

"ZPD!" shouted Nick. "Come out with your hands up, and we wont hurt you!"

Judy thought to herself "Oh yes we will, ya dumb fox!" she had a happy trigger finger at this moment in time.

The jaguar stepped out in defeat of the car, looking rather mischievous. "Come on now officers" he said in a rough, cold voice. "You know you will be making a big mistake if you take me in. A BIG mistake."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick asked, losing his concentration.

"Nick!" whispered Judy gritting her teeth. Nick then pointed his tranquilizer gun at the jaguar again.

"On the ground now!" shouted Judy sternly, showing that she was not playing around.

"You should just let me go." growled the jaguar. "That one hit was a mistake. It was just a puny cub. We kill loads of idiots by hand if they made a huge mistake to deal with us."

Nick's blood drained down to his stomach, where he was feeling cold and wonder what sick, twisted feline would do something like that.

"You've got ten seconds." said Judy aiming at the jaguar's stomach.

"You sure you two don't want a coffee or something down the road? We can laugh it out, and forget that this ever happened." offered the jaguar.

"Ten... nine..." Judy started to count.

"I'll give you some dough if that's what you really want." bribed the jaguar. "That foxy friend of yours looks like it needs some chump change for the dry cleaning."

"My partner looks a lot handsome compared to you." rasped Judy.

Nick could not believe his ears when she said that. He felt like that the connection may not just be in him, it was in her too. He could just pass out in love if he wanted. His heart was beating fast in lust.

"Seven... six..." continued Judy

"You have a second chance to change your mind, or it will get really messy."

"Five...Four..."

"THINK FAST!" the jaguar suddenly said as he pulled out a 12.7mm pistol out of his black leather jacket and pointed it at Judy and took a shot. In the split second he shot his round, Judy shut her eyes tightly and shot her tranquilizer dart at the jaguar, which hit him in the stomach. He let out a soft 'meow' as it hit him.

Opening her eyes, she saw Nick in front of her, blocking her view. Nick was shaking violently that she thought he was going to shatter to pieces. Nick fell to his knees screaming in agony, clutching his chest.

She thought she was imagining it. Nick was seen with blood coming out of his chest and back as it was seeping through his uniform. He looked in shock and in pain at the same time. Judy eyes went wide, her ears drooped as her jaw dropped. "No..."

Nick's chest that was once filled with love five seconds ago, was now emptied in a second from a bullet. His vision blurred as he smiled as hard as he could to Judy "Carrots... don't worry. I'm going to be okay. You'll see..." he struggled to say as he fell face first to the ground.

"NICK!" Judy shouted. She placed his head on her knees quickly. Her vest, shirt and badge were being stained by Nick's rich blood. She put pressure on his wound with one paw as she radioed for help with the other. "Office Hopps to dispatch" she cried down the radio. "10-00 officer down-all patrols respond, Officer Wilde down! Send the paramedics!"

"Officer Hopps, we are approximately two minutes from your location. Medical service on the way." said McHorn on the radio.

Judy put both paws on his heavily bleeding wound whilst she waited for help. At this point, Frank was seen going down the pavement and he saw the cruiser with it's lights on. Curious he went to see what's happening.

"Hello? Is there a problem?" he called.

"Yes, I need your help with this officer!" Judy responded. "He has been shot and is bleeding heavily!"

Frank knew that voice anywhere. 'Judy?!' he thought.

"Judy? Is that you!?" he called riding the bonnet of the cruiser. He saw a fox on the floor in a pool of blood. "Oh my god! I'll do what I can! What happened?" he said traumatized as he put his paws on Nick's chest.

"Frank?.. My friend..." Judy sobbed and gasped uncontrollably. "He... he..." Frank didn't need her to finish her sentence as he saw the jaguar that shot Nick on the floor.

"Oh man..." he said in disbelief. "So is this your partner right here?"

"He... he is more than a part- partner. He's my friend!" Judy cried out.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks and landed on Nick's eyes and nose. She tried to be the brave bunny she is normally and not cry, but this was unbelievable to her. Her best friend, shot. Shot in the line of duty on his first day. Sirens were heard coming closer and closer to the crime scene. The road was then filled with cop cars and an ambulance.

"Keep clear from the casualty!" shouted Chief Bogo as he ran towards Nick with a paramedic beside him. He suddenly stopped. "Oh-my-god..."

"Excuse me," the paramedic said as she started to bandage Nick's wound quickly. When he was temporarily bandaged, the paramedic checked his pulse.

Something that surprised all of the officers, Judy, Frank and even the paramedic came.

"He's got a pulse!" the paramedic shouted. "Quickly, get him on to a stretcher and to the vehicle pronto!"

Nick was then lifted on to the stretcher carefully as the paramedics took him to the ambulance as officers arrested the jaguar who was about to wake up. "You coming officer..."

"H- Hopps." Judy said still crying. "Yes, I will come with you..."

Frank clasped his hands together closing his eyes as Judy jumped into the back of the ambulance where they put Nick and let Judy calm down. As the ambulance sped towards the hospital, Judy was standing up looking below her seeing Nick's face, eyes still shut. She gently laid her paws across his forehead and kept them there.

"Don't die now..." she said to herself "Stay strong my friend..."


	5. Wilde Down

At the Zootopia General Hospital in the western side of the city, faint sounds of ambulances and medic vehicles were heard all around the area. It was a blindingly white place to be in and it was kept really clean. No drop of blood or vomit was seen at all. The whirring of machine and smell of strong disinfectant filled the atmosphere. It made the animals feel nauseous, especially Judy.

Judy was in a waiting room of some sort, sitting down on a perfectly sized seat as she kicked her feet around anxiously. That sight of what happened just five hours was seared into her mind. The way she opened her eyes after her life flashed before her eyes, and seeing that a certain hero took a bullet for her right in the chest. That was having some mixed emotions go across her mind. That face that he gave her as he collapsed helplessly to the ground made her feel very grateful that he was by her side, but feeling guilty at the same time. Why did she let this happen to him? Hell, she wished that she could have let Nick stay and talk to Finnick, but what situation would that put her in? The bullet that hit Nick would be in her chest, or even in her head because of her size. And no-one would hear her scream in agony and call for help. She would have been rabbit on a hot plate, served with pepper.

Judy has been waiting around the waiting room for so long now, her eyes, still bloodshot from the amount of crying she has been doing, began to feel heavy. And not just like only to ten gram weights hanging off her eyelashes, it felt like a barbel was attached instead. She was tired. Not just because she was generally tired, but tired of hearing the same excuse coming from the GP that she kept on asking "How's Nick Wilde?" or "is he going to die?"

The short answer that the GP gave her, in a stubborn voice was a; "He'll be fine." Just one more time that sentence was said, Judy was going to go hopping mad and start to bounce off the walls, so she just decided to leave it at that.

She looked around the quiet waiting room for a while, before she focused her attention on a coffee machine that was a few feet away from her.

"Hmm, maybe just one wouldn't hurt a lot..." Judy said to herself.

She picked herself up, still shaking with anticipation and shuffled her feet towards the whirring machine. She looked at the options as she murmured to herself back the choices. "Espresso... latte... or..." She suddenly lit up only a little bit. "Oh... organic carrot tea... that's what them kamchatka bears drink...". She dropped a few coins into the slot and then the machine started to whirr louder making Judy stand back a bit. Startled, she came back to her senses and waited. A minute later, a piping hot cup of delicious smelling carrot tea was presented to her. She picked it up and went back to her seat and started to sip it.

For starters, it made her feel a teensy bit better than she was a minute ago. She downed the rest of it down when it was only a fraction full. Judy licked her lips in satisfaction and beamed.

"Wow! That was actually..." said Judy as she started to slur. "Really good..." she manages to let out before she yawned and started to lay down on the chair, putting her legs up. She then put her arm under her head as she rested it on her arm. Turns out that tea was one of those types that is supposed to help you and make you sleepy. Her eyes started to shut about halfway and then looked onwards to the door that led to the operation rooms, where... Nick was, being hopefully saved by the people that she relies on.

"Hope you are okay... Nicky," she said smiling as she shut the rest of her gem purple eyes and then started to snore. Loudly, but cute at the same time.

Judy was suddenly in a house with wood grain floors and green walls as her eyes creaked open. She then finds out that she was sleeping on a settee in a quiet living room. Something then hit her pink nose as it twitched in the air. "Hello sleepyhead." said a voice. "Hungry?"

She knew that voice from anywhere. Calm, soothing and sarcastic at the same time. Judy turned in the direction of the voice. Her eyes widened as she saw a Nick Wilde wearing a chequered apron on with a type line on it screaming 'Kiss the cook'. He set an apple pie on the glass coffee table in front of her. As he did, he sat himself down next to the bunny. They both looked into each others eyes, especially Judy's.

"Well..." said Nick, half lidded. "How about my payment?"

Judy didn't know what he was talking about, and then, she suddenly realised. They were a couple. Her heart started to thump erratically, so erratic that she thought that it was trying to break out of her chest. She then closed her eyes, leaned in to kiss Nick's cheek, when all of a sudden, she heard a noise.

"Judith Hopps!" boomed a voice.

Judy then sat up immediately as she looked around her. She was back in the waiting room of the hospital. Coming back to reality, she then frowned because her sleep got interrupted. Or more likely, she was ticked off from the fact that her dream got interrupted. She then had an epiphany. She has feelings for Nick. The very fox that she thought was a low life from the start. If she didn't have feelings for Nick, the why the hell did she just have that dream?

"Judith Hopps!" said the voice again. Knowing that this was the same sentence from her dream, she looked up to see the doctor in front of Judy, overshadowing her.

"You feeling okay?" asked the koala doctor.

"Fine... just fine" replied Judy.

"Well, just to let you know, that the operation on Mr. Wilde was a success. We never thought that he would survive in these circumstances. We thought it was the protective material of his uniform or it could be something else." explained the doctor.

Judy's eyes lit up as her mood began to be positive once again. She smiled. There's the Judy Hopps we know! "Really!?" she said surprised "Can I see him?"

"Well... you can," said the doctor "But due to Mr. Wilde's current state, we ask you not to wake him up and let him get some rest. He will be very tender across his chest aswell, so we advise you not to touch that part of his body if you are going to make physical contact with each other."

"Oh, thank you!" squealed Judy. "So... where is he?"

"Oh, I will lead you to his room." said the doctor escorting Judy through the seemingly endless rows of doors in the recovery department until the doctor came to a stop in front of a door.

"Okay, this is it." said the doctor "Room 042. Oh, and also, just a friendly reminder, visiting hours are almost up. We will require you to be out of his room in an hour."

"Okay then." Judy replied. The doctor pushed the door open as Judy nodded at him to say thank you. As the door closed, she turned towards the hospital bed. It was too tall so she grabbed a stool from the corner of the room, took it to the side of the bed and hopped onto it. She glanced upon a sleeping Nick, his arms by his sides then she saw the blood stained bandage on his exposed chest.

Judy sighed and put her paw on Nick's paw, connecting them. "Thank you Nicky. I will never forget this." she said as she leaned over Nick's head and kissed his forehead gently. She then sat back on her stool and looked upon him, still holding his paw. She could hear his slowly beating heart that made her feel pain in her heart too. The pain of love.


	6. The Bunny Spills The Beans

“And that's how I burned the pie, and the explanation why I only use microwaves.” said Judy to Nick, who is unconscious. It's been half an hour since Judy entered Room 042, the resting place of an injured Nick Wilde. Ever since Judy took the stool and kissed him, she was starting to tell all her life secrets to Nick. She knew Nick couldn't hear him, but she thought his heart might listen. Just might. She blabbed on about the fails she encountered at training to become a police officer, to the day when she fell off her bed and a glass of water spilled on her head. She was coming clean.

Judy looked to Nick's face, stared at it for a while until her eyes started to well up with tears. Not only because she was sad, she was crying at his absolutely handsome appearance. From his curled up whiskers to his eyelids which protected his luscious emerald green eyes. She would give anything in the world just to see those eyes forever.

Judy was holding Nick's hand for what seemed to be for eternity, which she would never want to let go. She tightened her grip in his paw as tears started to roll down her puffy cheeks. She wanted to curl up against Nick and tell everything that she knew and loved, but no. she thought it would be too fast for him. She started to think of a plan on how to know Nick more when she was interrupted by a knocking on the door, upon which she heard, her ears perked up and let go of Nick's paw almost immediately.

“C- come in?” stuttered Judy. The door opened to reveal a huge shadow creep through the door. A small foot appeared through the tiny crack of the door that came closer to reveal a small figure. It was Finnick. He was holding a bouquet of roses and lilies. Along with him was that half lidded look with him, until he saw the rabbit officer. His eyes went wide.

“Oh, hello there.” greeted Finnick. “You must be my homie's partner.” He looked at the state of Judy's uniform. “Damn, that must have been some mess you got into with N back there. Did you shoot a guy or somethin'?”

“No,” Judy told Finnick. “N- not exactly...”

“Or did you...” interrupted Finnick “No way... you didn't?”  
“Of course not!” shouted Judy angrily. “I would never shoot him! He's my best friend!”

Finnick looked straight at Judy dumbfounded. “Excuse me?” he questioned. “I never suggested that you did that. I was going to say that you would save a predator... a prey of their species helping out a sabre toothed animal?”

Judy's ears fell back behind her head. She started to blush with embarrassment. “Oh, sorry about that.” she apologised to Finnick. “I- I have a lot on my mind at the moment. I keep on jumping to conclusions. But yes, I did help him. He's my partner, and most of all, he's someone that I care about.”

Finnick looked at Judy with a straight face, looking serious. “I think you and him are going to be the best of pals” he said. He looked on. “So, can I see Nick?”

“I'm not stopping you... um... what's your name?” Judy asked.

“The name's Finnick. But you can call me Finn.” Finnick said with a cool tone as he grabbed a chair from the side of the room. “I believe we only seen each other like two times. So I don't blame you.”

Finnick jumped onto the chair that he placed on the opposite side of Judy. As he got up from his knees, he glanced upon a dead looking pal. “Fucking hell,” he exclaimed quietly. “He's properly messed up...” He saw his bandaged chest. “I don't even know how he survived that shot, hot shot got him right between his lung and heart. He got well bloody lucky.”

“I don't even know how he survived either, Finn.” said Judy looking at Nicks face, stroking his furry cheek with her finger. “But soon, his luck will run out. He might get into a situation like this again and he will not be so lucky then. I hope I won't be around to hear that news.” When she finished her sentence, the dams in her eyes broke and started to cry again.

Finnick arched an eyebrow at her. “Don't say that. That will make you feel worse. Also, you might jinx it, and it might happen.”

“Attention all hospital visitors,” the intercom screamed through the room. “Visiting hours end in fifteen minutes. Please finish up your visits and make your way to the lobby.”

“Oh come on!”exclaimed Finnick “I just got to this bloody place.” He thought about it for a few seconds. “When the GP comes in to tell us to leave, I will make sure she will make an exception.”

“Oh Finn, you know you can't just do that at your own will.” explained Judy “Hell, I can't even let you do that. I have to do my job you see-”

“Come on, Officer!” argued Finnick “I want to see my fucking friend for at least an hour before I walk out of this dump! Hell, I even know that you want to see him forever.”

Judy's ears became erect when he said that. Finnick knew that she wanted to stay here with Nick forever. “I- I still have to-”

“Judy... Come on, Judy.” intimidated Finnick. “I know a lot about you, a lot more than you know yourself. You want to curl up next to Nick, wrap your arms around his chest and never let go.”

Feeling defeated, Judy decided to come clean to Finnick. “Yes. Exactly what you said... I have feelings for your foxy friend. A lot more than friendly feelings, I have more serious feelings for Nick.” She took a deep breath before uttering; “I love him. I love him, alright? I love the way that he smells like blueberries every time I go near him, I love his soft fur that I hardly ever touch, sometimes by a simple mistake. But most of all, I love his face. His eyes, his muzzle and especially his sly expression he specially does for me.”

Judy quickly covered her mouth with her paws, realising she said too much. Finnick looking wide eyed pulled himself together and processed everything he heard. A complete stranger to him is in love with his best friend.

“Wow.” he said astonished. “I never knew that he was that handsome. I thought he was an ugly mush, but I guess I was wrong.”

“I- I'm so sorry,” said Judy with gasps in between. “I said too much. Ev- everything I said never happened, okay?”

“Judy, don't worry. Your secrets are safe with me. You don't need to worry about it. I won't say a thing.” he brought out his arm towards her with his pinkie finger out. “Promise. I keep promises, and I keep vows.”

Judy smiled weakly “Okay, Finn. I trust you.” she connected her pinkie finger with Finnick's own. Judy retracted her arm back, with Finnick following suite. They looked at Nick for a few minutes, observing him to see if he ever moves. Finnick was fidgeting in his seat.

“Something wrong, Finn?” asked Judy with concern.

“Nah, not really. Just need to go to the shitter.” he answered as he hopped down to the floor “I'll be back in a few minutes.”

“Okay, see you in a minute.” said Judy as Finnick shut the door. “Lovely. Just what I needed to hear.” she said to herself annoyingly.

She looked down at her feet, suspended mid-air. “I hope I can trust Finnick. He seems like a good guy but I don't know if he just blurts out stuff.” she asked herself. “Oh, what are you saying Judy? Remember, don't judge a book by it's cover.” As she said that, she felt something grasp her uniform. Startled, she looked below herself, she saw a tangerine coloured paw grabbing her shirt tightly.

“Carrots, I'm glad you stuck around...” a weak voice said. Judy suddenly looked towards the bed with a toothy smile. It was a miracle! Nick was awake, looking directly into her gem purple eyes!


	7. Wilde's 'Fuzzy' Awakening

“Oh my god, Nick! I can't believe it! You're awake!” squealed Judy as she wrapped her arms around Nicks neck tightly. She stayed there for about a minute until she finally let go. “I'm so glad that you are still alive!” said Judy giddily.

“Oh, I'm so glad you are still standing strong...” wheezed Nick as he coughed violently. He put his paw on Judy's cheek, wiping a stray tear on her grey fur. His eyes rose up for a bit. “Oh, I should apologize shouldn't I?”

Judy looked confused. What has he got to say for himself? “For what? What have you done to make you wanna apologise to me?” she asked as she rubbed her temple. Nick thought about it for a second. He didn't want to say something wrong. “For making you worried... It's all my fault. I mean-” He sputtered. “I mean, I- or, we wouldn't be in this mess if I would have just kept focus on that bastard of a jaguar...” Nick said before he looked away from Judy. “I should have took the shot whilst we had the chance.”

Judy sighed with discontent. “Nick, look at me. Please?” As she said that sentence, he looked towards her again. Judy, wanting to see those eyes of his said to him in an annoyed tone; “Please?” Nick looked at the end of his bed for a while until he felt the urge to bother to move his cranium in her direction. He eyed her legs lazily, not wanting to make eye contact with her because of the guilt he felt.

Judy rolled her eyes as she got more annoyed and her hunger for Nick's handsome face increased. “In my eyes, Nick.” in which Nick did almost immediately. Judy put her paw on his forehead, stroking his ears and began to explain. “First of all Nick, you did the right thing by not shooting that feline immediately, at the ZPD we give the criminal the chance to give in unless absolute necessary.” she assured with a smile. “Secondly, it is not your fault. In fact, you made me feel thankful for having an amazing person by my side. If that idiot pointed that gun at you, I would do the same for you.”

Nick revealed a genuine smile to her, knowing after he had the guts to listen to her, he would be happy to listen to her any time. He then looked down to look at her bloodstained uniform. “Where did all those bloodstains come from?” Judy looked down and scanned her body. “Oh, this? This is when I put pressure on your open wound. It was spilling out like a fountain you would find at the Rainforest District!” Judy paused for a moment after she realised something. “Oh, that reminds me.” she smirked jokingly. “You have someone else to thank for saving your life.”

“Who's that person I need to compliment?” asked Nick as he folded his arms.

“A friend of mine that I have known since I moved into Zootropolis. His name is Frank Howl. He runs a small bakery near where I live.” Nick's eyes lit up. “Is it the guy who makes those amazing blueberry muffins that makes peoples eyes twinkle and taste buds explode with joy? Oh I know him too! He is a great man!”

Judy was surprised that Nick knew someone who was pretty new to the scene of business. She was just going to ask Nick what he knew about him until she saw Nick's arm reach out to her and grabbed her police vest that pulled her forward with it. Judy gasped silently wondering what the hell was going on. “N- Nick? What are you doing?” Nick ignored Judy as he smiled when he unclipped her badge from her vest and started to polish it clean of blood with his wrist. “What?” he answered jokingly. “I just want to keep your prized possession clean of anything icky. I want to see it shine in the light of the sun, not being obscured by anything that prevents from showing your commitment of being a police officer.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks Nick.” said Judy as she presented a weak smile. She felt disappointed. Her feelings towards Nick have changed dramatically since that dream she had in the waiting room. She felt that she meant to him so much that she treated the dream as an epiphany. She knew she wanted him and she hopes that Nick felt the same way. Judy also felt relieved that Nick didn't make a move on her yet. She felt that she wasn't ready yet, she wanted to do something special for him, and second of all, Finnick was still in the building. That reminded her to tell him that he was here.

Nick handed back her badge, free from blood. “Here, carrots. I believe you would want this back.” said Nick with a smile “Thanks Nick. Once again, you are not as useless you think you are.” said Judy sarcastically as she clipped her badge back where it belongs on her vest. “Oh, I was meaning to tell you, Nick” began Judy. “Your pal, Finnick is here. He is in the toilet. Well in terms you will understand, the shitter at the moment.”

Nick's ears perked up and his jaw dropped a bit. She had never hear Judy swear before. But he couldn't complain, he swore all the time but most importantly, he knows that Judy has actually met him “Hm, okay. Did he speak to you? Did you get to know each other a little more?” Nick asked Judy.

“Oh yes, yes, yes.” Judy said in a louder voice. “We started to talk about how you and him met and what you did together before you started doin' your hustling schemes” she started to lie. Karma got to her as she blurted out; “We also started talking about you and I explained to him how I felt for-” she suddenly stopped as her lavender eyes widened when she realised what she said. 'Crap, Judith! What were you thinking?!' she thought to herself.

“Felt for who?” questioned Nick and he arched an eyebrow, leaning up from his bed. As Nick leaned up, a very sharp pain came from his chest. So sharp that it travelled through his whole body, from his chest to his legs. “OW! F- FUCKING HELL THAT HURTS!” he shouted in pain. Judy immediately heard how painful it was coming from his voice. “Nick, calm down! Just lay back in your bed, okay?” she said calmly gently putting his head back on the pillow. “Well, that was stupid...” said Nick assuringly. Judy sighed in relief and in discomfort. “Thank you, Jesus!” she said to herself quietly. “Just stay there and rest your head ya dumb fox.” she said playfully swatting his nose gently in a playful manner.

“You better make sure that happens then, okay doc?” a voice was heard coming from the corridor. Judy turned towards the door, listening to what was going on out there. “Cuz I don't want a fucking guard telling me to leave when I just got here.” Nick and Judy realized who that was. 

“Yeah, thanks doc.” the voice said. When there was silence, the door was suddenly kicked open with a loud bang. Nick's heart nearly leaped out of the huge hole in his chest. Bright light flooded the resting room as a shadow of a small figure was seen at the door.

“Finn! How's things!” said Nick with a lack of enthusiasm. “Hey Nick! Doin' good my homie!” shouted Finnick. “Hey Judy, the doctor has given some extra time so lets make this quick.”

“Oh, goodie.” said Judy with a huff. She wanted to be alone with Nick now. She wanted to away from that rude, obnoxious animal. But, she didn't want to hurt Nick's feelings, so she just rolled along with it and started to talk about her experience coming to Zootropolis to the two foxes.


End file.
